1. Gene therapy for hereditary hearing loss and dizziness: we are working with several mouse models of hereditary hearing and dizziness and delivering functional copies of the gene of interest to the inner ear to see if the auditory and vestibular functions can be restored. Studies include gene therapy for the whirlin protein into the whirler mouse. Mutations in the whirlin gene may cause deafness and Usher Syndrome in humans. 2. Genome editing: we are investigating whether CRISPR genome editing can be applied to the inner ear as a way of gene therapy to correct the underlying genetic mutation and improve hearing and balance functions. 3. Inner gene delivery: we are in the process of examining ways of minimizing trauma to the mammalian inner ear during gene delivery surgery. We are examining different surgical approaches to access the inner ear and investigating the consequences of surgical manipulation to the inner ear.